


At the Barricades of Freedom

by targetthis



Series: Upon These Stones [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Musical References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targetthis/pseuds/targetthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jehan picks out what songs to sing and the rest of les Amis realizes that freedom isn't always so great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Barricades of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta-reader!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/smileifyouarebored

_17 **"Look Down"** \- Gavroche, Beggars, ~~Old Woman, Prostitute, Pimp~~ , Enjolras, and Marius_

“This is the first song where anyone from les Amis sings, and it’s with Enjolras and Marius. We must have a Gavroche! Éponine, do you think Gavroche wants to help?”

“I’ll ask.”

_18 ** ~~"The Robbery"~~** ~~\- Thénardier, Madame Thénardier, Marius, Éponine and Valjean~~_

“We said we would cut away everything that isn’t directly connected to les Amis.”

“But it would be fun to have the whole story, right?”

“Only the parts with les Amis.”

_19 ** ~~"Javert's Intervention"~~** ~~\- Javert and Thénardier~~_

_20 ** ~~"Stars"~~** ~~\- Javert~~_

_21 ** ~~"Éponine's Errand"~~** ~~\- Éponine and Marius~~_

_22 **"ABC Café / Red and Black"** \- Students, Enjolras, Marius, Grantaire and Gavroche_

_23 **"Do You Hear the People Sing?"** \- Enjolras, Combeferre, Feuilly, Students and Beggars_

 “These songs will be the main numbers! It will be perfect!”

_24 ** ~~"Rue Plumet – In My Life"~~** ~~\- Cosette, Valjean, Marius and Éponine~~_

“Are you sure we shouldn’t develop the love story? We are talking about it in ABC Café…”

“I am sure. If you want to persuade Éponine into doing more of this it will be your own project.”

_25 ** ~~"A Heart Full of Love"~~** ~~\- Marius, Cosette and Éponine~~_

“I still think it would be sweet…”

_26 ** ~~"The Attack on the Rue Plumet" -~~** ~~Thénardier, Thieves, Éponine, Marius, Valjean and Cosette~~_

_27 **"One Day More"** \- Valjean, Marius, Cosette, Éponine, Enjolras, Javert, Thénardier, Madame Thénardier, Gavroche and Company_

“We have to have this one, so keep any arguments you might have to yourselves!”

“We don’t have any Javert, Valjean or Thénardiers, Jehan. How _can_ we do this number?”

“I will find them! Don’t worry about that.”

_28 **"Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones)"** \- Enjolras, Javert, ~~Marius, Éponine and Valjean~~_

“Are you sure we can just cut out parts of the songs like that?”

“Since we’re only going to have the parts connected to les Amis we will have to.”

“But-”

“Don’t try to argue any more about it, you will send Enjolras into a fit.”

 

_29 ** ~~"On My Own"~~** ~~– Éponine~~_

“I won’t sing it! It has nothing to do with this group!”

“Éponine, please, people would like it!”

“No, I won’t do it!”

“But-”

“Jehan, she’s right, it doesn’t have anything to do with this group and if she doesn’t want to sing it we should leave it at that.”

“Okay then...”

“Thank you Combeferre.”

 

_30 **"At the Barricade (Upon These Stones)"** \- Enjolras, Students and Army Officer_

“I don’t see the point in doing this song.”

“Enjolras! You said all the parts connected to the group!”

“Fine.”

 

_31 **"Javert's Arrival"** \- Javert and Enjolras_

_32 **"Little People" -** Gavroche, Students, Enjolras and Javert_

_33 **"A Little Fall of Rain" (Éponine's Death)** \- Éponine and Marius_

“No.”

“Éponine.”

“This is all lovey-dovey and nothing about fighting for what’s right.”

“Yes it is! In the ending where they swear to keep fighting for her and not let her die in vain.”

“Enjolras, what do you think?”

“It could work to arouse sympathy but it is not necessary. It is your call Éponine.”

“Okay then. I’ll do it Jehan.”

“Thank you ‘Ponine!”

 

_34 **"Night of Anguish"** \- Enjolras, Joly, Valjean and Students_

_35 **"The First Attack"** \- Enjolras, Grantaire, Students, ~~Valjean and Javert~~_

“We can’t-”

“Yes we can. Cut out the parts with Valjean and Javert. We won’t tell that story at all so it wouldn’t make any sense to keep it.”

 

_36 **"Drink with Me"** \- Grantaire, Students, Women and Marius_

“Should Marius really have the last verse? Where he sings to Cosette? I mean, we’ve cut out all the other parts of their love story…”

“Éponine is right.”

“Oh, but Marius! Their love story is so sweet! And I didn’t get to keep Éponine’s parts.”

“But I sing about her in Red and Black, right? And I don’t really know how comfortable I am with singing…”

“Oh okay. I’ll cut it out.”

 

_37 ~~**"Bring Him Home"** – Valjean~~_

 

_38 **"Dawn of Anguish"** \- Enjolras and Students_

_39 **"The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche)"** \- Gavroche, Enjolras, Marius, Valjean, Feuilly and Students_

 “A child dies. We can’t have that. What kind of image would that give us?”

“No, that’s it! I will not cut any more parts! No one will actually think that we let children come with us to protests. You can write as many disclaimers as you wish in the description of the video but I will not cut this song. Period.”

 

_40 **"The Final Battle"** \- Army Officer, Enjolras, Grantaire and Students_

_41 ** ~~"Dog Eats Dog (The Sewers)" -~~** ~~Thénardier~~_

_42 ** ~~"Soliloquy (Javert's Suicide)" -~~** ~~Javert and Valjean~~_

_43 ** ~~"Turning"~~** ~~\- Women of Paris~~_

__

_44 ** ~~"Empty Chairs at Empty Tables"~~** ~~– Marius~~_

“Marius..?”

“Please, no, I really don’t, please?”

 

_45 ** ~~"Every Day"~~** ~~\- Cosette, Marius and Valjean~~_

_46 ** ~~"Valjean's Confession"~~** ~~\- Marius and Valjean~~_

_47 ** ~~"Wedding Chorale"~~** ~~\- Guests, Thénardier, Marius and Madame Thénardier~~_

_48 ** ~~"Beggars at the Feast"~~** ~~\- Thénardier and Madame Thénardier~~_

_49 ** ~~"Valjean's Death"~~** ~~\- Valjean, Fantine, Cosette, Marius and Éponine~~_

__

_50 **"Do You Hear the People Sing? (Reprise) / [Finale]"** \- Full Company_

“I don’t care if that’s how the lyrics goes, we will not sing about ‘the garden of the Lord’.”

“It’s a song!”

“And it will be on our official webpage! Rewrite the verse or cut it out entirely, but I refuse to stand behind a song with any set religious connotation.”

“But-”

“Jehan…”

“I still think he’s wrong, Combeferre.”

“I know, I know.”


End file.
